


outside our house already built

by crookedspoon



Series: femslash100 [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's not stay out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outside our house already built

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Bedtime ears a-burning, Dark, Games, Letting go, Partner resembling a cat in the sun, Sunset" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 17](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1114531.html) and #447 "hour" at femslash100.

"Tell me a goodnight story," Harley demands and drags the ratty blanket over her shoulders, baring her knees to the cold. Scrunching up her nose, Harley tugs it back down, still looking entirely too comfortable to be curled up on a park bench.

"Let's return to the hub at least," Ivy nudges her. The last warm rays are fast escaping. "It's freezing at night."

"Must we really?" Harley sighs and rubs her eyes. 

Interlacing their fingers, Ivy hauls the other girl upright. Harley stretches, pulling Ivy closer by their locked hands, before jumping up and zooming off.

"Race you there!"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "[morning green through ivy]" by Dan Beachy-Quick.


End file.
